the_dc_roleplay_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus and Mizuki
MizukMizuki Kurai Namida Hana Watanuki ''水木暗い涙花綿貫'' Mizuki is the sister of Icarus Watanuki. At first, it is suggested that she is younger than Icarus (as stated in Roleplay Land), but the idea is later demolished by Nendo in the DCRP, as he states that Mizuki and Icarus were born as one being. Mizuki's appearance changes quite frequently, in contrast to Icarus who looks basically the same. Personality: '' Mizuki's personality changes quite frequently throughout each roleplay, but usually there is a reason. When she was first introduced in the form of Bilbo, she was cocky, narcissistic, spiteful, rude, and frequently made disgustful and snide jokes. She generally put up a charade that she was extremely strong, although realizing that she was not all that strong. She was, however serious and made out that she was extremely intelligent upon speaking to Zelphane and NegaRen. Mizuki was extremely disrespectful to Icarus, and it was seen that she only came to Earth to destroy Icarus and harm him "As much as that bastard did to me (Mizuki)." After leaving Bilbo's body, she grew silent and mostly angry when anyone was around her. She was only seen three more times in the Roleplay in this instance, and it was only in dreamscapes. Mizuki was seen in other roleplays, such as "Light's Dreamscape" as a child. She held a playful personality, was almost always happy, and would on occasion lovingly mention her "Nii-San.". (It would be held to believe that it was Icarus, but it could have also been Nendo, or Chanpuru.), ''"Jura's AU" ''which she plays as a weak single stage version of herself, frequently used as a healing tool for Kou. She is stronger than Kou, but compared to the DCRP version she's very weak. Mizuki is extremely attractive in this form and is overly dramatic, sometimes seen as annoying. After Icarus was not evil anymore, starting in the DCRP, and she was called by Watanuki for Ginjo; she seemed quite different. This is believed because of the fact she still did not have her own form, but had an extremely stable human body. She was more mature, but still seemed to hold a grudge against all of her brothers. Mizuki soon grows extremely mature once she is able to make her own body, and even gets married, conceiving a child. (Who is soon forgotten, for being a blood and a sand.) She has a heavy Irish-British accent, which is sometimes hard for Americans to understand. ''Relationships: Mizuki usually attempts to keep her relationships with other people quiet and personal, and generally dislikes showing how she feels around others. She is extremely close to Icarus, (Because once again, they were born as one person.) and shares almost all of her emotions and thoughts with him. Weaknesses: Mizuki is often easily injured by simply having her hair touched, due to it being how she disconnected from Icarus. (When Koujaku serparated them by using his sword. Since the sword was technically cursed, it cursed both siblings by hair.) Also, if she is hit in the back of the head she is temporarily paralyzed in pain. (Theme Music:) Adult Unorthodox Mizuki: Chun Li Theme Street Fighter Alpha https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XH_TQ3GFb1c Adult Mature Mizuki/Mizurus: Dance Of Swords https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LsNmHNQSWY Teenage Mizuki: Tawagoto Speaker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwxr9ldLHyk Mizuki (Twenties, when she still made music. :P): Oh Yeah! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFl0kjkq4Mg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWy8LFiAtrA Icarus Watanuki ''イカルス綿貫'' Icarus is one of the older blood siblings (aside from Ranmaru who was banished.) Icarus is the most calm and mature of the siblings often having to put Ginjo in line (back when he was a dick) he has also tried to teach and warn Cyan about many dangers of the world but Cyan tends not to listen. Icarus the Watanuki cares alott about his sister Mizuki and wishes to keep her out of harms way, so much so that whenever they fuse Watanuki the Icarus pushes Mizuki into the darkest corner of his mind to keep her safe. Doing this does the COMPLETE opposite. Current abilities Regeneration Enhanced senses Enhanced speed and strength Control over black blood Shapeshifting Teleportation Control over his energy Signature moves Endless blade factory: Icarus creates a seemingly endless amount of bladed weapons made of black blood covering a large area around him and his opponent. He attempted to teach Cyan this move in the past but Cyan didn't have enough control for it at the time. Blood vambrace: Icarus creates a large clawed gauntlet. Any energy blasts fired out of it are amplified and his attack strength is increased. Cee's Suggested Themes: Teenage Icarus: Dark Pit's Theme - Kid Icarus Rising https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24m2oeWteFw Adult Icarus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQ31agN_d88 Fighting theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_0G6WPuss4